The Flash: The Beast of Speed
by Lycanboy666
Summary: There is a new speedster in town, can Barry and Cisco defeat the Black Flash or will this be the end... With Caitlin training with Arrow and Ronny in Starling City and Iris in Metropolis... Cisco and Barry are on their own. And is Doctor Wells finally about to reveal himself to the team.


The Flash: Beast of Speed

(Another sequel to my Flash Saga, I hope you enjoy)

Barry was not one to be suspicious but he felt a presence nearby him every time he was speeding through the city of Central, Caitlin was in Starling City with Oliver and the team including Ronny training to use her abilities.

Caitlin was still haunted by the deaths of the innocent people Killer Frost killed, guilt filled her at every waking moment of her life as she trained: she wanted to be a saviour and not a killer that she had become after the accident when the liquid nitrogen pipes exploded on her.

Cisco was getting some unusually high readings from the city centre, Doctor Wells hid a smirk as he knew the readings, he knew what was coming for Central City and for Barry Allen, his mind went back to that night 15 years ago when Nora Allen was murdered by Reverse Flash.

Barry sped through the city streets after Cisco informed him of the readings coming from the centre of the city, Barry twisted and turned through the streets, passing cars and pedestrians rapidly.

"What the hell?" Cisco muttered checking the sensors.

"Cisco… what's going on?" Barry asked concerned.

"Barry… according to the sensors, there is another speedster next to you" Cisco said.

Barry's eyes widened in horror, afraid that the Reverse Flash had returned after he and death stroke lost to him and The Arrow, turning his head slowly he found it was not the Reverse Flash but something else entirely.

Sliding to a stop Barry looked over the new speedster, clad in Black leather, skin decomposed and slick, teeth sharp as razors.

"What the hell are you" Barry recognised the same emblem as the one on his suit.

The Undead speedster shrieked loud before speeding into Barry sending him crashing over the top of a nearby car, Barry got to his feet and chased the undead speedster through the streets, they were side by side attacking each over hard, Barry blocked and retaliated as well as the undead Speedster, both blocking and attacking each over.

Barry and the Black Flash fought valiantly until Barry landed a heavy blow causing the other speedster to disappear from sight, Barry had some of the other speedsters DNA on his first so he sped back to Star Labs to have it tested.

Star Labs:

Barry was starting to miss his wife Iris, she was out of town attending a Luthor Charity where she met Lois Lane and Clark Kent, being investigative reporters themselves they gave her some tips on investigative reporting, Cisco was analysing the sample Barry brought back with him… he could not help but think he somehow knew the Black Flash from somewhere.

Cisco finally got a match on the DNA and Barry's eyes widened in horror, in the screen as the DNA match was that of Barry Allen, Cisco looked to Barry confused… neither understanding how it was possible for their to be an undead Barry running about.

"Cisco can you tell me how old this sample is?" Barry asked having a hunch on how it was possible.

"According to this it's…" Cisco's eyes widened and he looked to Barry "the math states it's from the time you died…" Barry cut him off "The Day Ra's Al Ghul stabbed me" Barry remembered that day well, he was not likely to forget it.

Cisco nodded his head and began to work at the workstation "when you came back I guess it followed you from wherever it was you went after you died" Cisco shrugged typing at the keys.

Barry went over to Cisco "Any ideas on how I can stop him" Barry wondered and Cisco stood up and walked over to the lab "There is something I've been working on, I've been tracking these abnormal signals for quite some time, I developed something to help reverse it"

"Will it work?" Barry asked curiously and Cisco grinned attaching the device to Barry's right fist "Oh yeah, just give him a supersonic punch and the device will destabilise his particles and send him back to wherever he came from"

"Ok" Barry nodded with a smile before heading out the door and sped around the city hunting the Black Flash, Black Flash had already dealt the damage by killing 17 people when Barry found him, Black Flash and Barry watched each other carefully until Barry sped off in the other direction as Black flash gave chase, bother hitting each other as they left the city and entered the Badlands where it was safer. Barry and the Black Flash fought each other with everything they had inside them as the device was ready to be used, Cisco monitored the fight anxiously hoping a quick resolution. Barry and the Black Flash retreated to the opposite ends of the Badlands, both 9 miles away from each other.

Taking in a deep breath Barry launched himself towards his opponent as the Black Flash did the same, both ramping up their speed to over 800Mph, Barry felt a supersonic speed kick in and he brought back his right fist, both speedsters launched at each other with a loud bang and the impact caused a loud shockwave creating a crater, The Black Flash took a direct hit to the face from the Device on Barry's fist causing his particle's to reverse and the Black Flash was sent shrieking back to whence it came from.

The Black Flash had dealt a heavy Right hook to Barry's chin sending Barry out for the count, Cisco's voice was calling him but Barry failed to respond until a familiar voice sounded in Barry's ears "Barry" the angel like voice sounded in Barry's ears, Barry turned on his back and look to his side and smiled sadly "Mom"

Nora Allen smiled, she was as Barry remembered her, beautiful… her smiling face as she kneeled down next to him and began to brush his hair gently "I'm so proud of you Barry" she whispered.

Barry smiled and closed his eyes as she pulled back softly "Get up" she said and Barry mumbled "In a minute", Nora Allen smirked "Get… up" she repeated and faded into nothing as Barry gasped awake to the sound of Cisco calling him "Barry!"

"I'm here" he said and Cisco smiled "You did it Barry, The Black Flash Particles as well as the abnormal signal is gone from this world"

Barry smiled and got to his feet before speeding off.

Star Labs:

Caitlin came back with a smile as she greeted her best friends Barry and Cisco "I hope I've not missed anything exciting" she said as she went to her workstation, Barry and Cisco looked to each other and smiled before looking back to her "No… it's been quiet" They both replied thinking to themselves 'If she only knew' they headed back to work.

Doctor Wells:

Doctor Wells was looking over his Reverse Flash suit and grinned "The time is nearly upon us" he said vibrating his voice "I'm coming home"

(Hope you enjoyed this Fic… working on the finale to the Iris/Barry saga as soon as possible, thank you all for following and sending in your kind reviews)

Lycanboy666


End file.
